


Meetings usually happen once unless fate likes to be a pain and have them reappear in your life again

by AnimeCorazon1997



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Hospitals, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Second Chances, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCorazon1997/pseuds/AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been two years since the war has ended and her beloved brother and friends set off to Edo to make a name for themselves. Bearing the loneliness in the dojo, she wonder what to do next until one day he showed up and changed her world.</p><p>Two years since that meeting she visits Edo for an arranged marriage and to her surprise she finds him here as well.<br/>*somewhat follows the anime/kanga but a bit changed to fit the storystory</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea that popped into my head one day and I finally got the first chapter done Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ so I had this idea what if at some point Gin meet Mitsuba before meeting Otose. I kinda use the idea that they met in a grave and that Gin stayed with for two years before leaving to Edo. I will also be adding in some flashbacks between the two since I kinda want to build up the relationship between the two. So I hope you guys enjoy the story!

_ On a cold snowy day where the graves are covered by the fresh fallen snow and tracks are shown by animals passing through. A figure dressed in a green kimono decorated with pink lilies on the cloth, continued through the graveyard until arriving upon a particular one. She also wore a blue coat and a red scarf to keep herself warm from the cold. Cleaning off the snow to reveal the names, then lighting an incense. The girl placed the offering in front of her parents tomb, and clasped her hands in a silent prayer. _

_ “...could I have some of that?” The girl opened her eyes in surprised and looked for the voice that spoke out. Then her eyes caught the color of silver and she saw a figure leaning behind her parents grave. _

_ “I don't know maybe you should ask them,” She took in his state and noticed how torn and dirty his clothes were. She heard him clasped his hands for a moment before climbing up to grab the manjū that she offered to her parents. He looked a bit of her age maybe a year older and felt sadness overcome her at how he became this way. Chomping on the sweets quickly as if it was the best thing he had ate in weeks until he started coughing. _

_ “...cough...what did you put in there?” He looked up from his hair and she saw crimson eyes staring back at her. _

_ “Oh...ah I put some tabasco sauce and some spices. Was it good?” His eyes reminded her the color of a ruby and she couldn't help but also noticed how long his hair has grown to look like a puffball. _

_ “I guess but I’m more of a sweets type of person,” He dazed off at something in the distance as she decided to ask him. _

_ “What did they say?” Her question had him return his focus on her as he sat down and scratched his head. _

_ “The dead don't talk, so I promised them something instead,” She tilted her head in confusion, but kept herself from asking what. Getting up and dusting herself off, she collected her things and looked at him again. He stayed where he was and she was reminded of something once. _

_ “Would you like to come with me? I hate for you to stay in the cold like this but if you don't want to,” She came up closer to him and slip off the scarf that was around her neck. Then she wrapped it around his neck and couldn't help but blush a bit at his eyes focusing on her. _

_ “Okay...only for a bit,” Rising up, she saw that he was a bit taller than her and felt a tiny smile come to her lips. _

_ “I forgot to introduce myself...My name is Okita Mitsuba,” She lead the way home as she watched him follow her from behind. He kept his distance probably to make her feel comfortable and she came up to grab his right hand which was really cold from the weather. He flinched a bit at the contact and left his hand in hers thinking she would probably let go at some point. _

_ “I’m Sakata…Gintoki,” Mitsuba smiled warmly at his name and hummed in silence all the way home with Gintoki. _

* * *

 

Brown eyes stared out at the window on the train heading towards Edo and notice the difference of the landscape. Leaning an arm against the window, she cups her cheek and sighs at the memory that has been popping up in her mind lately. Gin-san...I wonder what he is doing Mitsuba eyes downcast as she ponders about her treasured friend. Their first meeting was strange, but she couldn't help the corner of her lips turn into a soft smile at the time. It's been two years since she last saw him and there had been no contact. Now here she is heading to Edo for a mirai and visiting her dear brother and friends. To still this very day she be arranged a marriage with someone even though in the past she turned them down because of her caring for Sou-chan.

“Good morning! We will be arriving in our destination to Edo real soon!”

Looking around for her things, Mitsuba grabs her luggage and placing it on the seat. The distance to Edo begins to decrease and no sooner they arrived at the station. Exiting out of the station, she sees a familiar face and smiles cheerfully at the man cladded in his proud Shinsengumi uniform.

“Ah Mitsuba-dono! It's great to see you again. Are you feeling well?” Kondo Isao appeared with a big grin on his face as he came closer to Mitsuba.

“Kondo-san it’s good to see you too. I’ve been fine and Sougo?” Kondo carried her luggage and the two headed for a police car that was parked. Placing her items in the trunk, Kondo opened the door for her as she slipped inside which he closes after. Opening the door to the driver's seat, Kondo started the car and drove them to Shinsengumi headquarters.

“It's been too long and he’ll probably be thrilled to see you again. And how is the dojo? I bet it's lonely without us crazy idiots sparring like we use to,” Kondo chuckles a bit as bits of memories arise of the dojo and the gang while Mitsuba held a fond smile.

“It surely hasn't been the same...especially since he left,” Mitsuba mumbles as a figure with silver hair pops up into mind.

“Huh? Did you say something Mitsuba-dono?” Kondo side-glances at her as she in turn smiled brightly.

“Mh...to think so much time has passed since then and now look at you Kondo-san. You make a fine leader,” Mitsuba watches as the man laughs out loud like he use to and grins.

“Please if anything I’m pretty useless and Toshi and the others always have my back. Speaking of him...he might be starting his shift soon so there's a chance we might miss him,” Kondo looked in thought as he stopped at a red light and tried to remember the work schedule. Mitsuba eyes flash a sad look but then she remembers a particular memory.

* * *

 

_ “Hey Gin-san, why don't you ever talk about your past?” Mitsuba had her hair tied in a ponytail and was cladded in her usual yukata as Gintoki was laid back against the porch looking at the stars. The two were enjoying the nice breeze in the evening from the summer heat outside on the porch. _

_ “Hm...it's a secret but if I were to ask you, you'll probably spill everything anyways so there's no fun in that,” Mitsuba pouts slightly as she heard a soft chuckle coming beside her. _

_ “No I won't… You can't prove that,” Mitsuba could feel the corners of her lips turn and betraying her to smile at Gintoki’s amused look. _

_ “Then how about this...we both ask one question each day and it can either regard our past or something about us in particular. Seems fair to me,” Gin-san rise up a bit and sat next to Mitsuba who thought about the challenge. _

_ “Hm...how do I know you won't try to get out of it?” Mitsuba waits for Gintoki to turn to her, giving his full attention with a mischief look in his eyes. _

_ “Are you implying that I would weasel my way out of it! Well yeah I could see myself doing that, but you have my honor. Scout's honor,” Gin smiles at how Mitsuba laughs at his silliness and smiles back amused. _

_ “So you use to be a boy scout? It doesn't fit your image,” On cue, Gintoki gave her a hurt look, then puffed his cheeks out as if he were pouting. _

_ “Well I could have been the cool one who doesn't lift a finger and be gushed about how cool I look and stuff. Probably break in the food storage to eat the sweets,” Mitsuba flashes him a bemused smile as he dropped his act to grin at her. _

_ “I can see that but wouldn't you be picking your nose as well,” Gin made a face and turned his head away. _

_ “Nothing wrong with that and I can't help if my nose feels clogged up. I want breath fresh air not mucus,” Mitsuba places a hand on his arm and leans in closely, then waits for Gintoki to turn. _

_ “Haha alright I’m sorry for picking on you...Gin-san did you ever fall in love with someone?” Waiting for him to look at her, she bit her lip nervously and thought of the one that she had fell for. _

_ “Not really and it's pointless for me to try, but I do have people I care for. Love isn't for someone like me,” He smiles sadly at her as Mitsuba felt her heart clench at this side of him. Leaning her body onto his right side, and placing her head against his shoulder the two stayed quiet. Just watching the night sky with the stars twinkling and the moon illuminating their figures. _

_ “You know you're wrong about that...I’m sure love is open for anyone no matter how bad they could be or what their flaws are,” Keeping her eyes on the moon, she could picture Gin look down at her then smile at her words. _

* * *

 

“Mitsuba-dono, We are here,” Snapping out of her thought, Mitsuba turned to see the headquarters of the Shinsengumi and got out of the car as Kondo went to retrieve her luggage from the trunk.

“Welcome home Mitsuba-dono to the Shinsengumi Headquarters,” Kondo lead her inside as she looked in the building in awe and they stopped by her room first the headed off to his office.

“Now what is with the sudden visit? It must be something important,” Kondo sat down at the end of the table as Mitsuba sat in the opposite side on her knees.

“Well...I’m attending a mirai,” Mitsuba smiles nervously as Kondo is stunned and she believes the news probably came to be shocking to him. If this is what Kondo’s reaction, then she could just imagine Sou-chan’s.

* * *

_ “Gin-san…” _

“Gin-san! Wake up you lazy perm head,” Gintoki felt himself get kicked out his futon and grasped his suddenly aching head to look up to see glasses shining from the morning sunlight.

“Oi...Shinpachi you bastard why did you have to wake me up when I’m still hungover? Don't you have something to do you virgin boy,” Gin starts to rub his eyes as Shinpachi had a tick mark on his forehead from the remarks to his character.

“Shut up! You know it's the day were I deep clean this stinkhole so hurry up and get out. Go on a job or something but no Panchiko! We need that money for the rent and our payment,” Gintoki yawns and heads for the bathroom, while waving a hand in acknowledgement to Shinpachi's words. While stripping off his clothes and turning on the bath, he sighs at the idea he have to find something to occupy him. Heading in the bath, and standing there for a couple of seconds, his mind seem to wander into a particular memory from two years ago. Funny how things that were in the past still continue to pop into his mind every once in awhile. Closing his eyes to let the shower water pour on his head, he could almost picture that dojo with its polished floor that he finished up and the wood he use to practice the weight of his sword. A warm yet gentle caring smile looking at him with beautiful warm orbs that remind him of the sweetest of chocolate, and the scent of spices and autumn oak leaves surrounding her.

“Shit...I wonder how are things for her...but as long as she is happy then I’m happy,” Gin mumbles softly until he decides to rise off his body and shampoo his hair. After the bath and putting on his clothes, he comes out to see no sign of Kagura and Sadaharu only Shinpachi with his headphones on and jamming out to one of Ostuu’s songs. He watch in amusement at the boy's poorly singing and the feather duster that he swung around. Then he head out the door and sighs once more on what he should do today. Picking his nose and heading down to the stairs, once he reach the end he decided to head for the park since it looked to be a nice day. As he strolls through the street, he placed his arms behind his head as his eyes focused on this particular couple who looked like they were friends.

* * *

 

_ “Mitsuba! Mitsuba, are you there?” Gintoki who was laying on the roof at the time was looking down to see an old geezer looking around for Mitsuba. The old man was still calling out her name when it hit Gintoki that Mitsuba headed to the lake to do laundry. Sighing a breath of annoyance and a bit grumbling, he came near the edge and lean against it. _

_ “Yo old man, Mitsuba went to do laundry at the lake. You need her for something?” Gin pick his nose as the old man looked up in alarm to the voice of an unknown young man who looked at him with eyes as a dead fish and disgustingly picked his nose. _

_ “Who...are you? And what's your connection to Mitsuba ya nose picker?”  Gin made a face at the insult and climbed down the roof to land near the old man. _

_ “I’m a nobody ya old geezer, just staying around for another day or so and I’m off,” The old man's brown eyes scanned the man in front of him and scrunch his eyebrows together as if something about this guy was familiar. _

_ “It ain't old geezer ya permy fool! It's Saguko Dai,” The old man smack Gin on the back on the head as he since from the sudden hit and glared at him. _

_ “Oi you got something against perms, ya elder! Ow what the hell was that for!” Gintoki rubs his head as the old man gave him a displeased look. _

_ “I gave ya a name so use it or else I'll smack ya again. Hmph...to think I thought you were a bit similar to him. Now where's Mitsuba?” Dai crossed his arms as he looked down with a sad look until it changed to a bored look. _

_ “By the lake, doing laundry. Jeez can't you at least catch that much. Old people these days are sure losing their hearing… Who's him by the way?” Dai rolled his eyes at the boy's words until the end of the sentence made him halt in his way to the lake. _

_ “Nobody like you...hey boy if you plan to stick around don't be a burden on Mitsuba. She's still healing from a broken heart and her friends who once used to be at the dojo training like there's no tomorrow. Tch...how predictable that nowadays country folks still head for that big city even if it's infested with those damn things,” Gin watches as the old man grips his hands into tiny balls of fists until he slowly releases them and continues toward the lake.  _

_ As the sun was starting to set and Mitsuba still hasn't return left Gintoki in unease. Mitsuba left around noon and it shouldn't have to take that long to do laundry unless the old man was doing his “when I was your age blah blah” crap. Finally letting his worries get to him, he put on his sandals and went in the direction that old man went. Halfway through the path, he saw the setting sun illuminate a silhouette and he paused as his eyes fought against the sun's rays to see her. She was carrying a basket and was looking down as if something was plaguing her mind with negativity. Upon a closer look, Gin noticed her clothes a bit dirty as if someone shove her in dirt.  He stood there in silence as he waited for her to finally reach him as her basket bump into his stomach. With the sudden realization that she bump into someone, Mitsuba looked up to see Gin-san in front of her with his hair blocking out his eyes. _

_ “Ah...sorry Gin-san I didn't look where I was go…” Her small smile and words stopped as Gintoki lightly cupped her cheek while lifting his hair from his eyes. Crimson eyes filled with relief, worry and care were easy to see thanks to the sunset ray behind her, but anger was something she had never seen before. _

_ Silence began to linger between the two as they continued to stare at one another until Gin plucked the basket from her and moved to the her right side. The walk to home was nice and Mitsuba expected him to mention something as they were getting closer. As the pressure kept building and her breathing was becoming heavy until he spoke. _

_ “Did you see the old geezer? He was looking for ya,” Gin ask in particular as Mitsuba let out a breath again. _

_ “Yes Dai-san came to see me and um...asked if you were my lover,” Mitsuba remembers what the two discuss about Gintoki until it went to a different direction from the topic. _

_ “Huh...cheeky old man even when I told him I’m nobody he wants to know more,” Gin frowns a bit and heads to the left side of the house to where they lined up the laundry to dry. _

_ “He...You should be careful he doesn't hear you Gin-san or else he'll make you regret it,” Mitsuba giggles as she went to get clips to hang the laundry as Gintoki started to place them on the line. _

_ “I don't doubt that...he smack me twice for not saying his name. Damn old man why don't you just sit back and sip some barley tea,” Mitsuba laughs at him as she hands him the clips and watches him check the laundry won't fall. _

_ “Man...yawn...that was some hard work, so Mitsuba go ahead and take a nice bath while I lock up around here, okay. Okay good,” Gin stretched his arms, then began to lightly push Mitsuba to the house. _

_ “But...I guess you're right and try not to eat any candy,” Mitsuba eyes him suspiciously and heads inside for a nice bath. Gin could feel a small humorous smile on his lips until the sound he hears from earlier slowly disappears into the night. The anger from before seem to emit from his skin at the thought some shitty assholes are bullying Mitsuba and even if she won't say anything then he'll personal have a word with them.  _

_ The next morning the clothes are taken down after drying from the sunshine in the earlier morning and the two did chores until it was noon. Mitsuba decided to go to the market passed the shrine for some groceries as Gin was about to offer to go, but was turned down. _

_ “Take this as punishment for eating candy before bed,” Mitsuba pouts a bit at him as he chuckles nervously and scratches his head. After Mitsuba had taken her bath, she caught Gintoki coughing uncontrollably until he gulp down water. She also spotted the jar opened and didn't tell him how she mix their candies together. _

_ “Fine...but you should have told me your spicy ones were in there! I could have died,” Gin whines a bit as Mitsuba giggles at his childish behavior and waves goodbye. _

_ Today seem to be her lucky day as she heard news about the Shinsengumi and its top three men. Not only that but most of the vegetables were on sale and her spices had arrived as well. A bit longer and she set off for home until she stopped by the steps of a familiar shrine. This very shrine that held fights and was where Kondo had met him...the very man she fell in love with. Climbing up the steps until reaching the shrine, she rung the bell once and clasped her hand in a prayer. _

_ “Well,well,well… If it ain't the Okita girl from Kondo's dojo. You know after our little chat yesterday I decided to be a nice guy and go easy on you. It must be hard to be abandoned by your little brother and friends,so how about I ease the pain with some comfort,” Mitsuba turned in alarm at the same group from yesterday that threatened her and its leader coming closer towards her. _

_ “Its not your fault that Kondo and that thorny brat decided to mess with us. Haha and to think those fools went up and leave to the city to be government dogs. Must be a real circus for them, so how about you give us that dojo or should I help ease that suffering of yours?” The man was close to touching her shoulder as a hand suddenly grasped the man's wrist tightly who wince in pain. Mitsuba turned her head to the side slightly to see the last person she expect to see. _

_ “Gin-san…” The man tries to pry his arm off from this guy until he's thrown back and lands on his ass with a wince. _

_ “Bastard...who the fuck are you?” His men came near him as Gin climbed out of the offering box to Mitsuba’s surprise. _

_ “He...you know it's cruel to threaten a woman, but if you think for a minute you would get away from it then you are dead wrong. Especially when it's this very woman right here, as for the dojo I’m a student there so do me a favor and leave it alone,” Gin stood in front of Mitsuba who caught the little lie in his words and pulled on his sleeve to get his attention. _

_ “Gin-san, please I don't want you to get involve. This is my problem and…” Her words stopped as a hand ruffled her hair caringly and her eyes looked at those red orbs that held a gentle yet protective gaze on her. _

_ “Ah Sensei… I already made a promise and I tend to honor it, so stand back okay,” Gintoki walled up to the group who took out their swords and Mitsuba could feel fear prickled in her heart that he was unarmed. _

_ “You cheeky bastard! Prepare to be beaten to a pulp,” The men charged at him as Mitsuba covered her mouth from screaming her cries. _

_ The first came near Gin and swung until he moved to the side and aim a jab to the stomach. Using that moment to grasp the man's sword from him and kicking him to one of the incoming attackers. Another came behind him and blocked the blade as he eyed one from the side. He quickly pushed back the one in front of him and did a quick sweep under his legs as he block the attack and kick him in the face. Mitsuba stood there in awe at the power Gintoki wield and notice how he did swung his blade at all to cut down his enemies. Before she even knew it the battle was over and all the men were down and Gin didn't even look like he broke a sweat. _

_ “You...silver hair...with blood red eyes...the Shiroyasha,” The leader utters in disbelief as his men slowly get up to freeze at that name in fear. _

_ “Hah...who me? No just a permy silver hair samurai, but I wouldn't mind beating you brats down,” Gin flashes a sadistic feral grin as they scrambled away from him in fear. Mitsuba wondered what he meant by the Shiroyasha, but decided to let it be. Coming to his side, she looked over his body for any wounds until she felt his hand held her own. _

_ “Mitsuba, Gin-san is alright so how about we head home and start cooking?” Mitsuba looked up to see an amused look in his eyes and she flush a bit then nodded. As the two head for home, she unconsciously kept looking at him until she let her own fingers slip through his own. Gin was a bit surprise by the sudden gesture and eyed her to see a slight blush on her cheeks. The sight of her was so tender yet beautiful he felt his own cheeks flush a bit while wondering what this warmth feeling was all about. _

* * *

 

“Really! Then you must invite the Shinsengumi to the wedding,” Kondo flashes a big grim for Mitsuba who in turn was surprised from the sudden change in his reaction.

“Ah Kondo-san, it's a bit too earlier to assume that besides I have yet to meet him. I also wanted to tell Sougo besides I assume I was going to live my years single,” Mitsuba smile a bit and happened to notice she also wanted to tell  _ him _ but that won't have change anything.

“Nonsense you are still young and beautiful Mitsuba-dono! I’m just hoping Sougo takes it well,” Kondo laughs while scratching his head as Mitsuba laughs as well.

“Um...Kondo-san has a sil- _ BOOM”  _ Mitsuba stares in surprise as Kondo takes it as a regular thing while three bodies fly into the room. One through t he door, another on the table before them and the last against the table.  Revealing her dear grown little brother among the smoke and he grabbed the man’s collar and held a sword by his neck.

“Sou-chan you shouldn't hurt your friends,” She chided as Sougo falter a bit and kneel on the floor with his head touching it as well. The man he was playing with stare at him in shock as Kondo laughed.

“You still can't go against Mitsuba-dono huh Sougo. Come let's leave the two alone,” Kondo rounded up the men and headed out the room, leaving the two siblings alone.

“Its good to see you, Sis. I've missed you,” He looked up with a blush on his face as Mitsuba smiles gently and caress his hair softly.

“I’ve missed you as well Sou-chan,” Mitsuba pulled him up for a hug which he gladly accept and was a bit tense whether or not to squeeze her a bit. Feeling as if his precious sister has finally come and they could spend time together like old times with no obstacles in his way. Little did Sougo know it was just the beginning.


	2. Seeing that special person again just makes you feel at ease unless you start to get jelly at who the person is with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello so here's chapter 2 and I hope you guys enjoy so let know what you think cx

“Ah Toshi, I finally found you,” Kondo calls cheerfully as Toshi exhales from his usually smoking sessions and watches his friend appear beside him.

“Kondo-san, did something happened? I’m still investigating the suspect,” Hijikata watches as Kondo looks at the mansion owned by a suspect for black market trading with a serious face.

“Well I wanted you to come with me and spend some time with Sougo and Mitsuba. They asked me to come over now and to bring you along and you can't escape from this,”  Hijikata sighs at his words and looks back at the suspect's home with a relunact look.

“Yamazaki and Hanada will take over just for now as soon as you join us for a measly two hours you can come back here. It be nice to see her again right Toshi?” Kondo smiles gently at his friend who hid his eyes behind his hair and nods quietly as the two set off at the diner that the Okita siblings were said to be thanks to an Afro-looking Yamazaki.

“Will you be alright? Its been awhile since you last spoken to her and Sougo may be a bit harsh on you,” Kondo glances at him to see a sigh escape him and watches as Hijikata runs a hand through his hair.

“Yah...nothing much has changed and it be nice to see her then go straight back to work,” Hijikata waited for Kondo's response, and glances at him to see a small smile with worried eyes.

“If you say so,but Toshi… Ah look it's Mitsuba!” As they got near the diner, they spot Mitsuba through the window as Toshi felt his heart race at the sight of her.

“Wait a minute...is that the Yorozuya!” Kondo takes a few steps back in surprise as Hijikata froze at the sight of the silver perm head talking with her so animatedly as she laughs and smiles at him.

“Wow...unbelievable, you don't think he's hitting on her. Where's Sougo? Oi Toshi wait!” Kondo hurries to follow Hijikata who walks quickly to the door and enter as he also spare a glance at the destruction of the place courtesy of Sougo no less. He felt anger overwhelm him maybe because the perm head was talking to her and it looked different from how he treat the other girls he knew. He show these rare smiles at her that he hasn't even seen or chuckle at something Mitsuba would say back at him. What surprised him really was that Mitsuba was okay with talking to a guy like him! He felt Kondo clasped his hand on his right shoulder and nod at him as he clear his throat to get their attention.

“Ah Kondo-san… Toushirou… What a surprise,” Mitsuba smiles at them warmly as Hijikata felt a bit of his temper fade away.

“Hehe...yeah Sougo invited me and I decided to get Toshi to come though I’m surprised to see you here Yorozuya,” Kondo smiles while scratching his head and turned his attention to Gintoki who was picking his nose.

“Yorozuya?” Mitsuba tilted her head in question as Gintoki couldn't help but ruffle up her hair gently, surprising Sougo who just enter with attempt at murdering Hijikata who had his back turn, Hijikata who couldn't believe what just happens and a stunned Kondo.

“Yup I do any kinda of job as long as I get paid for it. Oh Mitsuba you really should have stick with your ponytail it suited you but the look is more mature,” Gintoki smirks as she smacks his hand away with a pouty look only for her to laugh at his usual antics.

“Gin-san, still the same as ever. Do you really do all kinds of jobs that people pay you for?” Mitsuba had a bit red on her cheeks as Gintoki smirk grows even bigger at what she was trying to say.

“Oh Mitsuba, don't worry I would never sell my body off since it already belongs to you. I didn't know you were thinking of it that way though I wasn't even clear,” Mitsuba blushed even more as the other three just couldn't register what just happened and what the silver perm head is saying.

“Gin-san...jeez don't say things like that. Haha you really haven’t changed at all,” Mitsuba smacks him lightly as he pretends to make a hurt face and grins at her mischievously. 

“Sis...you know Danna?” Sougo put away his sword and watches as the two remembered that they had company. Mitsuba makes room in the round booth for them to sit as Sougo sits near her followed by Kondo and Hijikata.

“Oh yes and I can't believe he's your best friend. What a small world we live in eh Gin-san?” Mitsuba smiles happily as Gintoki nods at her while making eye contact with Hijikata.

“Souichiro-kun(Sougo) and I are good friends,” Gintoki answers while picking up his spoon to eat his parfait.

“Gintoki...you know how to say his name properly and I even showed you a picture of everyone. Ah! Kondo-san could Gin-san join the Shinsengumi?” Gintoki spits out his parfait at Kondo and Hijikata's face as the two made a displeased look on their face.

“Oh my are you two alright? Gin-san what's wrong?” Mitsuba hands them napkins as she turns her head at Gintoki in concern.

“Mitsuba… I don't like the idea of being a tax robber and it looks like to much work to fuss over. Look at the mayo addict over there he's a perfect example,” Gintoki jammed a finger in Hijikata's direction who felt irritated by this guy's words.

“Oh yeah and the job you do is so much better that you hardly ever have money. At least I get paid more than you you silver permy bastard!” Mitsuba watches the two with a bit of amusement until she decides to end it here before things get worse.

“Now now can't we get along, but Toushirou-san I didn't think you would argue with Gin-san. You two don't get along well?” Mitsuba smiles is a bit down as Sougo glared at them and started to pull his sword out as the two gulped.

“Haha of course we do, we are...like the bestest of friends to the point where I eat your Spicy manju,” Hijikata gapes at Gintoki’s fake smile as Mitsuba smiles at his words.

“Oh so you miss my spicy cooking already? And here I thought Dai’s was your favorite,” Mitsuba couldn’t help, but laugh at Gintoki’s disgusted expression while the three were even more surprised to hear that the silver samurai knew the old man.

“Ew...now you just reminded me of that time I was sick and you left to buy ingredients to make something for me. I still haven’t forgiven you for leaving that old geezer with me. Otherwise Gin-san would have been in heaven,” Crossing his arms and a light pout on his face, Mitsuba couldn’t help the teasing smile reaching her lips as she reached out to pet his soft silver locks.

“Yes, yes, I know, but can’t you forgive me Gin-san,” Gintoki looked into her eyes and a gentle warm look took over his facial expression as the three officers were shocked at these turn of events.

“...So um...Mitsuba-dono, you’ve dated Yorozuya before?” Kondo’s curious question surprised the two as Mitsuba blushed red while Gintoki looked away and scratched his chin.

“What are you talking about, Kondo-san! Gin-san and I are just really close friends,” Mitsuba smiles a bit as Sougo and Toshi noticed this while Kondo nods at her words.

“Way to go Gorilla, you just turned the mood down with that question. Besides Mitsuba and I are _really_ close friends that we’ve done _this_ and _that_ ,” Mitsuba spit take her drink at his words while the three turned a bit pale on what he was trying to say.

“cough...cough...Gin-san! Could you not say things like that,” Mitsuba covers her burning cheeks as Gintoki picks his nose with a blank expression.

“Things like what? I was telling the truth...ah,” Gintoki could see a dark cloud surrounding the three officers who have gone silent glare at him with killing intent.

“Danna? What have you done with Sis that includes _this_ and _that_?” Sougo’s innocent question was nothing compared to the smiling face he was giving him that send chills down his spine.

“Well...this and that...oh wait I didn’t mean _this_ and _that_ kind of thing! I meant _this_ and _that_ like going to festivals together and meals. What kind of sick perverts are you!” Gintoki finally understood what everyone was getting at while all of the tension calmed down except for some reason the Mayo addict was giving him a hard look.

“...Oh that remind me Gin-san, Dai told me to give this to you if I ever stumbled across you,” Mitsuba reached in her yukata for a piece of paper and hand it to Gintoki who opened and read it. Everyone focused on his reaction as he suddenly blushed and ripped the paper into pieces while burning them with Hijikata’s lighter which he took when he was distracted. 

“Gin-san?” Mitsuba tiled her head curiously as Gintoki groans and rubbed his palm against his face.

“Why hasn’t that shitty old man died yet? Maybe I should go help him so he can get off my ass,” Sougo watches in amusement of Danna’s agony while glancing at his sister’s expression. He had seen that on her when she spoke to the bastard Hijikata, but it was a bit different as she watched Danna.

“Hm...Danna, would you like to join Sis and I?”Sougo offer to invite him because 1) He’s sister seems to be even more happier with Dana, 2) To piss off Hijikata, and 3)Maybe Danna likes his sister which he would approve since he has no problem with him.

Everyone in the booth was silent at Sougo’s invitation and wonder what in the world is going on with this story.

* * *

 

_ Yo Nobody, _

_ If you read this then that means Mitsuba has found you. Look I knew leaving was supposed to be hard on her since her loved ones journey off, but for some reason she changed after staying with you. After you left, she was still how she was with you and smiled brightly no matter what. I guess I want you to confess your feelings for her and don’t act stupid because it’s so plain obvious you moron! Don’t let her meet that arranged marriage partner, that guy gives me the willies. Sweep her off her feet and take her as your woman. I may have cheered on that guy in the past, but I have more hopes in you. Gintoki, stop being a pussy and tell Mitsuba your true feelings. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Dai _

_ P.S. Mitsuba really missed you a lot so don’t screw up this chance boy. _


	3. No Matter How Hard You Fight These Feels, They Will Eventually Burst Through Like A Dam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we will go back to Mitsuba and Gintoki meeting instead of Sougo dragging him in and a little flashback as well! I hope you lovely people enjoy! :)

_ The sound of the pouring rain could be heard from the roof and the wind howling among the trees that swung a bit violently. A certain samurai was laying flat on his back staring at the white ceiling with a thoughtful expression. His palms felt a bit sore from wielding the wooden sword this morning until the rain appeared around midday where he decided to give his body a good rest.  His muscles strained a bit, but he would usually ignored the feeling and distract himself with something else. Closing his eyes and taking in a breath, he could hear the faint sound of Mitsuba’s humming and possibly making food for lunch who knows.  _

_ “Seriously, what am I doing?” _

_ Gintoki would ask this question to himself every now and then when he would think back to how his life is now. His initial thought was that he starve from hunger when he reached that graveyard, but never did he imagined he end up living with such a sweet and pure person. _

_ “Pure” is what usually left him a bit unease since he himself was no saint at all. Shiroyasha still dwells inside him and has slain many people and creatures, making himself feel tainted. Yet these unknown feelings that keep developing within him just left him restless. At first seeing Mitsuba happy was all he wanted best for her, but now he wanted to seek more ways to keep that warmful smile on her face forever. _

_ The only answer to this was that he was falling completely hard for Okita Mitsuba, but there was no way he could replace that guy that remained in her heart. I mean seriously this guy is a freaking Mayo addict if he remember correctly from Mitsuba’s stories and had straight hair. The lucky bastard...Yet when she told him the story of her confession to follow him and he brushed her off well he was pissed but can understand why. If he had a someone like Mitsuba wanting to be with him, he wouldn’t want her to suffer from the fear and anxiety of him ever meeting his end. He rather have her meet some guy that treat her right and make her the happiest woman in the world. _

_ Hating this imaginary asshole or Mayora kinda sounds better to label the guy should have made Gintoki pulled his MC moves to get the girl. Though how in the hell could he do that if he knew Mitsuba wouldn’t like to be stuck in that position. Honestly why did this have to be so damn difficult or better yet why the hell didn’t Gintoki leave after the week he stayed over which is now about five months? Even the neighbors wonder when will he make his move on her thanks to that Old Man to blabber his mouth about him staying with her. _

_ You really did it now Gintoki you just had to fall in love- _

_ “Gin-san?” Crimson eyes opened in alarm to meet a caring warm look coming from Mitsuba who was looming her face a bit over his. _

_ “Yo Mitsuba, something the matter?” He was trying to keep his heart in check from beating uncontrollably from how far apart the two were. _

_ “Sorry I thought you fell asleep, but I wanted to let you know lunch was ready. So go take a warm bath I set up for you since you are drenched in sweat,” His eyes soften a bit at how sweet she was and propped himself up to a sitting position. _

_ “Mitsuba you spoil me too much now what am I going to do now to return the favor?” Gintoki teases as Mitsuba smiles sweetly and lean back on her knees with her hands fold on her lap. _

_ “I don’t know what you are talking about Gin-san. It just my mere kindness winning over your closed off heart which I hope its working,” She teases back as Gintoki made a fake hurt look and placed a hand on his heart. _

_ “Aha the act of kindness could literally kill me, but since you’re cute I guess I will comply,” Gintoki states with a light tone and scratches his head to look at Mitsuba whose cheeks were a bit red. _

_ “You think I’m cute?”  _

_ Oh shit...what exactly is he supposed to do now?! _

_ “Well I think you are beautiful like those lilies on your kimono.” _

_ Oi dumbass what the hell are you doing! Now she’ll probably think you're just being nice, hurry abort- _

_ “Thank you Gintoki, and I think you are pretty handsome,” Now Gintoki could feel his cheeks turn a bit red as the two were a bit silent after exchanging their compliments. _

_ “Wait you called me pretty! Couldn’t you have said dashing or cool?” Gintoki tried to get rid of the awkward mood as Mitsuba started to laugh at him. _

_ “What’s wrong with pretty? You have such pretty hair,” Gintoki puffs his cheeks out and pouts like a child as he turned his head away from her. _

_ “Ugh Mitsu-chan, if you don’t stop now then you can forget me helping you with dinner,” Mitsuba smiles brightly as Gintoki got up and extend a helping hand. _

_ “I don’t believe you one bit since you are always there to help me out,” She grabbed his hand and Gintoki didn’t mean to pull to hard, but she was a bit close in his personal space. _

_ “Jeez now don’t get too cocky assuming I only do this for you,” Gintoki rubbed his head as his eyes land on her face that held a triumph grin. _

_ “Alright, but I know you’re weak when it comes to me,” Mitsuba lightly pokes his chest as Gintoki sighs. _

_ “Touche now lets go eat,” Gintoki was about to let his hand slip out from hers until he felt her squeeze his a bit. _

_ “Yes let’s go eat also Gin-san…” Gintoki looked back at her with a raised brow as Mitsuba looked him in the eye. _

_ “You really reek of sweat, so please take the bath first before eating,” Gintoki stared at her as she quickly hurried out the room. _

_ “Oh Mitsu-chan I have something to give you!” Gintoki called as he chased after her with a huge smirk on his face. _

_ “NO! Gintoki don’t you dare hug me when you smell,” Mitsuba cries out in a fake cry of fear and giggles at Gintoki trying to hug her. _

_ “Oh you know you love this now come forth and embrace it,” Gintoki cackles evilly as Mitsuba dodges him then heads inside a room to stop and catch her breath as Gintoki comes close on her heels. _

_ “Now I got you!” Gintoki jumps as Mitsuba jumps away for him to land inside the bath prepared for him. _

_ “Pfft...hahaha oh my Gin-san even if I have poor health how did you even lose to me?” Mitsuba begins to laugh hard as Gintoki who should have grumbled miserably couldn’t help but warmly smile at the sweet laughter of Mitsuba. _

_ Maybe staying a bit longer won’t hurt anyone… _

* * *

 

Gintoki just had it with this stupid sun in the sky and its heat that dare to burn his light skin. Maybe he can go see if Zura is free or hang out with the Madao. Or he should just curse Shinpachi for being a neat freak and picking today to just clean the place. His eyes scanned the surroundings of the street maybe he might pick a fight with the Mayo freak and tag team with Sougo in making fun of him.

Just as he was starting to walk passed this cafe’s window, his eyes widen at a familiar face sitting in one of the booths. His throat immediately dried and the sound of his heartbeat was thumping so hard against his chest as the feelings he thought would eventually die out came back like a dam bursting open. That said person all of sudden turned their attention and their eyes met Gintoki’s with a light he remembered seeing before he set off to Edo.

_ Gintoki _ ...was what he assumed she mouthed in surprise to both of them as Gintoki finally freed himself from his daze.

He bit his lip a bit in thought and decided to go in and...and what? What is he supposed to do when he talk with her? Didn’t he do the same thing as that asshole that tossed her aside...she should just at least hate him and avoid him now.

Suddenly he felt a soft warm hand grabbing his right hand that brought him out of his mind as the most gentle warm brown orbs stare at him.

“Mitsuba,” Gintoki could feel his throat tighten a bit at how much she has changed since they last see each other.

“Gin-san...is it really you?” He wanted to laugh and say why would make her say something like that, but he nodded instead and watched as Mitsuba teared up a bit.

_ Damn don’t tell me I made her cry! _

Mitsuba jumps onto Gintoki in what he assumes is a tight embrace and he couldn’t help to stroke her head as he could hear her cry a bit.

“There, there Mitsuba...uh…”Gintoki honestly didn’t know what to do next but when she lifted her head to smile a watery one he could see the most caring expression in her teary eyes.

“I missed you so much Gintoki! We have so much to catch up on and you owe me an explanation on why you haven’t written me any letters too,” Gintoki smiles softly as a gentle look took over his features and he nods in agreement. 

“Alright and you have to tell me if the Old man has at least passed on already,” Gintoki jokes as Mitsuba laughs a bit and leads him inside.

“Haha you are still the same and Dai would have smacked you for that. I just can’t believe I found you!” Mitsuba was so happy as Gintoki sat across from her in a round booth.

“Tch...stubborn fool and I’m actually surprised at that too since Edo is pretty big. So why are you here? Should you really be around this air?” Gintoki clicks his tongue in annoyance and changed his expression to worry at Mitsuba’s health.

“Now don’t worry I’m perfectly fine and I was visiting my little brother and friends. Remember I told you how they came to Edo and well...I was hoping to see you,” Mitsuba flushes a bit which Gintoki caught and narrowed his eyes a bit when she tried to hide something big.

“Not that I don’t mind you wanting to see me, but is that really all there is?” Mitsuba bit her lip a bit then looked up at him with unease.

“I...I was set up for mirai, but I don’t know if I want to go,” She looks down with her hair covering her eyes as Gintoki could feel a bit of jealousy take over a bit, but smothered it. Should he give her his congrats but she’s not even sure?

“I…”  _ Come on man, just say congrats and smile! _

“If this makes you feel this way, then you shouldn’t go. Aren’t you the one who tells me to follow my heart, so why don’t you do the same?’  _ Dumbass you were supposed to say congrats not soothe her...wait is she smiling? _

“...Gin-san thank you so much. You always know what to say,” She smiles in relief as he scratches his head a bit flustered by her.

“Well I mean it’s not like you to act like this since I prefer seeing your smile and happy self,” Gintoki froze as Mitsuba smile grew to where he covered his hands in embarrassment.

“Aw Gin-san you are always so sweet when you start to get embarrassed,” He peeked to see her laugh and couldn’t help but laugh with her.

Everything was going well if the Mayora, Gorilla, and Sadist didn’t show up especially to his forgetfulness that Sougo was Mitsuba’s little brother. Though these guys kept staring at him like he was a different person and when that stupid Gorilla had to mention he died a bit. Mayora was not making it easier with the glares and Sadist was observing a little too much then usual. So now here we are when Soda-kun decides to ask if he wanted to tag along.

“Ah...well I don’t want to get in the way of your sibling reunion since its been too long since Mitsuba had last seen you,” Gintoki states gently as the others stare at him in shock while Mitsuba smiles at him.

“...ah well I thought maybe you like to have some time with Big Sis. What do you think Big Sis?” Sougo looks at her with a gentle smile as she smiles happily.

“I don’t mind since the two of us, but what about Kondo-san and Toushirou-san?” She looks at the two who came back from their shock.

“Sorry but we have to finish up this case. Hopefully we can finish quicker so we can all have fun,” Kondo answered as Hijikata crosses his arm and looked down in thought.

“Ah it’s okay and Gin-san I really don’t mind if you are coming, now to commemorate this day. Here you go Gin-san,” Mitsuba dumps a lot of tabasco sauce in his parfait as the others watched him closely to see how he will react.

“Oh Tabasco Parfait...but I already had enough to-” Gintoki sweatdrops when he saw Mitsuba pulling her little sad look.

“Alright I will eat it,” Gintoki quickly devours it as Kondo stares at him amazement to even swallow all that down.

“Gin-san?” Mitsuba watches as steam erupts from his ears and he collapses on the table.

“Give me a minute it’s been awhile since I’ve had your delicious spicy sweets,” He smiles weakly as Mitsuba nods and reaches out to pat his head.

“Big Sis?” Mitsuba realized her mistake and saw the looks on their faces as her face turn a bit red.

“Sorry that was a bit of a habit hehe,” She tries to laugh away her embarrassment as Gintoki hides his happy smile on his face. Now he just need to work on his feelings if he can survive the day...


	4. There are many ways to the heart, not just the mind but the SOUL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's an accidental kiss :) and we are finally moving on with the next part of the story which I hope I can have upload by Saturday or Monday the latest! A bit more flashbacks here to see how close Mitsuba and Gintoki are \\(^_^)/ and that bastard has appeared! [(o~O)]

Screw what he said or the author implied because he can’t hold onto these feelings that just burst out of control. Even Souichiro-kun eyes them suspiciously as he would help her through the crowd or ask if there was anything she like to see first. Seriously stop it with that stare already! Where’s Kagura for a distraction?

“Gin-san?” Gintoki sighs until he turns to see Mitsuba stares at him with a concerned look and grabs his yukata sleeve gently. He swallows down the little guilt that builds up at making her look that way until he shakes his head and remind himself he wasn’t that guy that left her that scar.

“Don’t worry about me, I was just thinking about the time we nearly got trampled during the festival. It sort of makes reminds you of how crowded it gets,” Smiling gently, he watches as she looks a bit relieved and nods at such a fond memory until he saw how her face flushed a bit.

Eh? Why was she blushing? He didn’t say anything embarrassing right? Wait...the festival where they almost got trampled wasn’t it when they k-k-kissed on accident!

* * *

 

_ “So pretty! Look Gin-san!” Mitsuba tugs onto his arm at the performers that did an act through the stalls of festival that evening. _

_ “Huh...I guess they are good. Ah Mitsuba, you need to watch out,” Another person was about to push past her as Gin pulled her against himself as Mitsuba felt her breath get caught from the action. The streets were starting to fill in with people to get closer to see the performers as the two tried their best to avoid them. Gin tries to look for a better spot not realizing that he was holding Mitsuba in an embrace who was still quiet and was watching him with tinted cheeks. _

_ His eyelashes look so long...his eyes look so beautiful by the light of the lanterns...Mitsuba observes silently as she notices a bit more of Gintoki’s facial features until his eyes met hers. _

_ “Mitsuba?” Mitsuba shakes herself from her daze as Gintoki looks at her in concern and wonders what was wrong. _

_ “Sorry, I was thinking that the lantern’s lighting really bring out your eyes Gin-san,” Admitting this with a shy look, Mitsuba looks away before turning her attention back to see Gintoki look a bit embarrassed at her words. _

_ “Hey, aren’t I supposed to be the one throwing the compliments? Though thanks I didn’t think my eyes would dazzle you Mitsu-chan,” Trying to cover up his embarrassment, Gintoki winks at Mitsuba who couldn’t help but giggle at his attempt only making him pout at her. _

_ “Anyways let’s go over here for a better look at the performers,” Gintoki  was about to lead them as Mitsuba felt this sudden urge to hold his hand before she realized her hand slipped into his. Blinking in surprise, Gintoki raised an eye at her as Mitsuba just smiles hoping Gintoki wouldn’t mind it. _

_ “Alright,” His mumbling could be heard as she could feel how warm his hand was and for some reason she can’t quite pinpoint what this feeling felt so familiar. The two walked silently and Mitsuba would look at the happy atmosphere of the festival as it brought back sweet memories of everyone and her sweet little brother especially him. _

_ “Ah…” Stopping herself, Mitsuba covered her mouth with her open hand as she realized this feeling that has been on her mind. Gintoki turns to see what stopped her until he notices how there were people rushing through and he pulls her away since they don’t seem to stop. _

_ “Ya rascals! Come face me like men ya pussies!” Sweatdropping to see that Dai seem to be chasing after some young teens who looked a bit fearful of the old geezer. Then again people have been warned to face the wrath of an old man like him...Gintoki muses as he felt Mitsuba stiffen in his hold a bit. _

_ “Ah Sorry those idiots didn’t see you since they ran-eh!” Taking a step back, his sandals slip a bit as he falls onto the maple tree and winces at the sudden pain on his spine. _

_ “Gin-san are you alright? Ah” Mitsuba still in his protective hold, notices him wince and raises her head closer as Gintoki looks at her. The two felt something warm and soft as their lips touched slightly as they slowly turned both red. Mitsuba slightly touches her tingling lips with her finger while evading Gintoki’s expression. She slowly peeks to see him with his hand covering his mouth as his ears looked a bit red as he turned his head away. _

_ He...looks so cute… Mitsuba muses as she grabs his other hand to gain his attention and watch as he raised an eye at her warily.  _

_ “Come on, let’s go Gin,” She closed eye smile at him brightly as Gintoki felt the corner of his lips turn up to a smile. The two slowly rise as Mitsuba still held onto his hand as they went back to the festival with a warmer atmosphere while staying closer. _

* * *

 

“Danna, look I found some merchandise on Bleach,” Sougo states unenthusiastically as Gintoki gasps even if he doesn’t admit it in a girly way at all the line-ups of his favorite JUMP! 

“...Pretty amusing ne, Sis,” Mitsuba eyes crinkle in amusement as Sougo glances at his sister in interest with a hidden smile.

“Huh? What is Sou-chan?” Tilting her head in confusion, Sougo picks up a Pedro and looks straight in his sister's gaze.

“The way you look at Danna and how you're not unfazed by his fanboy of JUMP,” Turning a bit red at being caught by her, Mitsuba picks up a keychain of a little Chopper with cotton candy to not look a bit guilty.

“Ah...well I sort of got him addicted to it,” With a slight giggle, Sougo blinks in surprise as he looks over to see Gintoki try on a hat similar to Chopper’s.

“Really? Now that's something I like to hear how that happened one day...Sis if he makes you happy then you should chase after your happiness. I’m not much of a little kid anymore,” Muttering the last part softly, Mitsuba smiles at her brother warmly as he avoids her eyes since his cheeks were a bit flush.

“Sou-chan, thank you for being so sweet, but I don’t think I have the courage yet to tell him how I truly feel. You see after you all left I felt alone and so empty that I didn’t know what to do. Until one snowy day, I met this person with beautiful crimson eyes and silver hair. He made everything so different and protected me whenever I was in trouble. The only problem was I couldn’t seem to forget the person in my heart and I was scared that if I let myself open the box once more...will he leave me someday too?” With a sad smile gracing her lips, Sougo eyes flashed a concerned look as his sister continued her story.

“Everyone even him understood why I would feel about this, but instead of leaving me to either follow him or not. He told me that he’ll wait for my answer and to come find him one day,” Suddenly her sad smile became more bright and her eyes held a fond look directed at Gintoki who was trying on goggles replicated like Ussop’s.

* * *

 

_ “Mitsuba...I’m heading for Edo and I wanted to tell you something important,” The two were seated on the porch while stargazing until Gintoki spoke. _

_ “I understand that there’s someone that plagues your heart and mind, so I want to be the one that revolves around your soul. So one day when you find me, I want to tell you a secret from deep within my soul, heart and mind,” Gintoki reaches for her hand then stares deeply into her eyes as Mitsuba felt her whole body shiver from the warm touch. Inching his face closer, Mitsuba held her breath in suspense as the distance between them grew closer until their lips were a few feet apart. Slowly closing her eyes, both hands are entwined with Gintoki’s while waiting for the soft pressure on her lips, but feels something soft brush her forehead instead. _

_ “I can only do this for now, and maybe one day you’ll come to Edo not just for me. Okay maybe a bit for me, but to see everyone you care for and facing the man who was your first love. That way when we meet I would like you to hear from my own mouth the words I like to speak for you,” Brown eyes shined a bit with tears wanting to fall from how thick and emotional Gintoki’s voice sounded. _

_ “Hey...I didn’t tell you all of this for you to cry, but to smile that beautiful smile that lights my world okay,” Releasing both of her hands, Gintoki smiles lovingly as he cups her face for her to hug him tightly to herself. Mitsuba felt Gintoki’s arms wrapped around her as she tries to remember the way he smells, his humor, his warmth and his smiles in memory. Fireflies glow through the night as the moon illuminates the two in it’s moonlight in a sweet moment. _

* * *

 

“Wow, I didn’t expect them to have some of the manga I lent you Gin-san,” The three were walking Mitsuba to her fiancee’s home where she’ll be staying for the mean time. Although Sougo wasn’t happy with the arrangements, Gintoki couldn’t help but silently agree with him.

“Ne, Sougo how is he?,” Gintoki notices a certain emotion flicker in Mitsuba’s eyes as Sougo frowns at what she was going to ask.

“That bastard can go and inhale all those fumes for all I care. Danna, Sis, I will see you around,” Sougo walks away like Sanji as the two watched him in silence before Gintoki turned to see Mitsuba met his eyes.

“Sorry, it’s my fault that he’s a selfish child. I spoiled him too much,” She smiles softly as Gintoki scratches his head a bit before pursing his lips in thought.

“He’s bullhead, hates to lose and selfish. Never with a friend and a loner, if it wasn’t for Kondo-san who knows how he would have turned out. I’m still anxious and you really aren’t his friend? Is he okay?” Mitsuba held a hand near her heart as a sad look came across her features.

“Will he was your only sibling? He’s skips work, awakens his sadistic side, committed a scandal and awaken his sadistic side.It’s expected for a brat like him to be an S, so you shouldn’t be down by that. A spoiled brat that needs to choose his friends. If he hangs around people like me, nothing good is ever going to happened,” Mitsuba looks up in surprise before a sweet smile reached her lips and she watches Gintoki rubs his face while looking away from her.

“That’s not true and I can see why he’s attracted to you Gin-san. Even when we first met, you were a bit similiar to him,” Gintoki eyes soften at her smile until his eyebrow raises in question.

“Similar? Like who?” Lights suddenly shined over their figures as the two covered their eyes to see.

“Hey! What are you doing here? This mansion...ah” Gintoki ignores the familiar V-bang idiot until he saw how Mitsuba and the mayo freak looked at each other.

_ Wait...what did that old geezer say? _

_ “Nobody like you...similar to him…” _

“Toshiro-san...Cough...cough...cough,” In a fits of coughs, Mitsuba collapses slowly onto the floor as Gintoki rushed to her side while Hijikata stood there in a frozen position.

“Mitsuba! Get hold of yourself!”

* * *

 

“She’s finally resting which is a relief. I heard she had poor health but it looks worse than expected. By the way, Danna why were you with Mitsuba-san?” Afro Yamazaki was peeking through the sliding doors as Gintoki was eating sweets in silence.

“It just happened,” He continues to eat while trying to fight the urge to storm in there and stay by her side.

“What’s with the afro?” To divert the attention on himself, he decides to change the subject. 

“It just happened,” Yamazaki simply answers as Gintoki decides to look at the man that was the center of Mitsuba’s heart.

“How did that ‘just happen’? For you, Oogushi-kun, it doesn’t look like it just happened,” Gintoki watches in a bit of annoyance at how the bastard slowly drags on his cigarette.

“For her to collapse from just seeing your face, something must happened between the two of you,” With a mock smirk, Gintoki waits to see any reaction come out from him.

“It’s none of your business,” Hearing him spout a cool line, Gintoki starts to cover his mouth with his hand.

“Forgive me...it’s pretty boorish to get in between a man and a woman. I’m really sorry,” He stifles his chuckles as Yamazaki munches on of the treats to watch the two.

“Don’t stop there, Danna. He may not look like it, but he’s pretty naive,” Yamazaki followed in suit as in the next few seconds he’s holding off his Vice-commander from slicing Gintoki.

“I said it’s none of your business. So why the hell are you doing here, anyway?” Gintoki ignores him while picking his nose with a sly grin.

“Calm down, Vice Commander! There’s an ill person in the next room!”

“Shut up! And why the fuck are you wearing an afro anyway!?”

“Everyone, I’m sorry that I could not do so much for you.  I like to thank you for carrying Mitsuba into my mansion,” Gintoki notices the figure open the sliding door and kneels before them as Hijikata just stares at him silently.

“My name is Toma Kuraba and I run the trading company called ‘Tenkaiya’” Kuraba wore a green kimono as he looked up to look at each one of the gentlemen present.

“I warned her about going out in town despite how it would affect her health. My Mitsuba has caused you a lot of trouble,” Gintoki right fist tightens under the table at hearing this guy say “My Mitsuba” already which is too soon since the two haven’t met.

“Those uniforms...are you Shinsengumi members? Could you be friends with Mitsuba’s little brother?” In his head Gintoki suspected that this guy was playing that character that already knows who you are and acts stupid to throw off some unwanted attention.

“They are not my friends,” Sougo appears as Kuraba says his name in surprise at his appearance while Gintoki watches with a blank expression.

“Well if it isn’t Hijikata-san, how odd it is for us to see you here. How dare you see her,” There was sparks flying between the two in tension as Gintoki notices while munching on a another sweet. 

“Captain Okita, you misunderstand! We came because….ow...ow...ow,” Yamazaki was kicked in the face and fell on his back until he felt the back of his uniform being held.

“Sorry to bother you,” Hijikata excused themselves as he drags Yamazaki with him as Sougo and Gintoki watched him leave.

“Vice-Commander...are you sure about this?” Ignoring Yamazaki’s question, Hijikata continues down the hall until he passes Mitsuba’s room and catches her eyes before leaving.


End file.
